Evermore
by Yukina-Raven
Summary: Twenty various themes focusing on the characters within the Kingdom of En, mostly on Shouryuu and Enki and their relationship.
1. I :: never to leave your side

Komatsu Naotaka had seen plenty of battlefields. The sight of dead bodies laid out for miles, birds circling above, the scent of decay and death was something he could see without so much as batting an eye. Then again, Naotaka had never been a particularly sensitive man and battle had never bothered him. The loss of life, the loss of his people, was another story. Wandering through this particular battlefield, Naotaka surveyed the amount of death spread out here. He couldn't help but think as he observed that sooner rather than later this fate might befall his own people. He watched some of his men wandering around ahead, checking for anything that could be taken from the corpses. He knew they should surrender. Struggling against the Murakami was futile.

"My Lord! Over here!"

Breaking from his thoughts, Naotaka glanced to the side. One of the men was waving at him while two others were crouched down over something. Frowning, Naotaka wandered over and paused. To his surprise the men had found someone who didn't look like he belonged on the battlefield at all. He was a young boy, maybe no older than thirteen, wearing rags. He lay on his stomach and although at first glance he seemed just as dead as everyone else, Naotaka strangely knew he was not.

"What's a child doing in the middle of a battlefield?" One of the men asked.

"I don't think he was part of the battle," Naotaka said and crouched down. He touched the boy's face and found it was quite warm, maybe a little too much. "He's definitely alive."

"Not for much longer, I'm sure," Another man scoffed from behind. "We should just leave him."

"We can't do that!" the first man who had spoken exclaimed. "We should at least take him back. Even if he just ends up dying we could at least say we tried."

As the men continued to bicker, Naotaka studied the boy closer. He looked like an ordinary child. His hair was long, falling around his shoulders and wet from the tide. Yet despite his average appearance something about him struck the young lord as odd. He couldn't place his finger on it but it immediately perked his curiosity.

"We'll take him back," Naotaka said, causing all the men to abruptly fall silent. "It's not like it'll be a problem for us to do so."

The men muttered among themselves, but said nothing. Even if they had protests they would not argue with a lord's son. Gently Naotaka rolled the boy over on his back but paused. Something flickered faintly, a motion he caught out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly, peering at the ground. He had the strangest sensation something else was with this boy, lurking near by. After a moment he scooped the unconscious boy up and stood.

"You can take him back to my home," the first man said. "It isn't far."

"Very well. Right down the beach, yes?"

"Yes, My Lord."

Naotaka followed the man; an older fisherman who had once been a solider in his youth but was now no longer fit enough to charge into battle. It was several days later when the boy awoke and a bit longer after that that Naotaka learned his name. Although prodded by most of the men for information about where he came from and what had happened on that battlefield, Rokuta remained tight lipped and had no answers for their questions. He did seem quite fascinated by Naotaka and before the lord knew it he was being followed. When asked about it by the various townspeople or his men, Naotaka merely laughed and told them their guess was as good as his. Truthfully he didn't care one way or another what Rokuta chose to do but when a war loomed on the horizon he knew the boy had to leave.

"The sight of blood bothers you, doesn't it? That's why you passed out on the battlefield before," Naotaka had asked him.

Rokuta hesitated and then nodded. Naotaka laughed. "I guess you'd make a poor solider."

At that Rokuta's face went sour. "Is that all you think about? War?"

"No, but right now it's hard not to."

There was silence and Rokuta looked away. Naotaka couldn't help but note how frustrated the boy seemed to look nowadays. He followed Naotaka around yet he did so with great reluctance.

"You should leave, Rokuta," Naotaka said. "If you don't care for war, that is."

"I can't."

Naotaka arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

But Rokuta never answered. Instead he stood from where they both sat on the shoreline and ran off. It was later that Naotaka sent a foot solider to give Rokuta some money and send him off. But Rokuta didn't leave and as the Murakami trapped his village and began to kill everyone off one by one, Naotaka was sure Rokuta would be killed along with them. Oddly this struck him with a feeling a deep regret, somehow different than the regret he was feeling at the loss of his people. He wasn't able to explain it at the time. Later when the escape had failed and he lay in that small boat, drifting and waiting to die, he had been giving the chance to live again. This boy Rokuta, whom he had found half dead on the beach so long ago, bowed before him and pressed his forehead against Naotaka's foot. The words he spoke then Naotaka would never forget.

"By the Will of Heavens I grant this kingdom unto you. Henceforth I pledge to ever stand loyal by your side. Will you swear your devotion to your people? Say you swear. If you will bear the hopes of the people, I will bear the weight of the country."

Five hundred years later, Naotaka was now Shouryuu and the kingdom Rokuta had given him, the Kingdom of En, was still going strong. On the five hundredth anniversary of their rule, after the celebrating and the ceremonial formalities, Shouryuu asked his kirin why he had never left when Shouryuu had told him to all those centuries ago.

"That isn't obvious to you yet?" Rokuta asked incredulously. "You were the king. A kirin can't just ignore their king or abandon them. Even if they _are_ an idiot."

"I wonder," Shouryuu mused, lifting his cup of saké towards the night sky. "Maybe it's the other way around."

"What?"

"A ruler is the world to his or her kirin, correct? But it isn't supposed to work vice versa. Yet I think rulers who don't believe that don't last as long."

Rokuta leaned back on his arms, also looking heavenward from where he sat beside his king. "What are you babbling about? I think you've had too much to drink."

"In simplistic terms, then: You are my world just as I am yours. The promise to never leave my side always means I don't leave yours or else the kingdom isn't as strong."

Shouryuu continued to gaze at the sky. He did not bother to look at Rokuta but he already knew the type of mortified expression that was likely on his face. It made him smirk slightly. After a long period of silence he heard Rokuta speak again, voice heavy with embarrassment.

"You've definitely had too much to drink."

Shouryuu laughed long and hard, ruffling Rokuta's hair with his free hand. In response Rokuta stole the bottle of saké Shouryuu had been steadily draining and Shouryuu felt that everything was how it should be.


	2. II :: the first decree

Sitting at the small desk in his chambers, Rokuta pondered over a scroll that had been laid out before him. By now the candle he had been using for light was almost completely gone. Around him everything was still and quiet as the world slept. Rokuta didn't know how late it was and only just now realized he'd been at this for much longer than he should be. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, feeling exhausted and irritated. Trying to come up with the first decree for En was not his job, it was the king's. Yet here he was, looking over the past decrees of the kingdom trying to think of one as ordered by Shouryuu.

"The first decree is your job! Why are you telling me to think about it?" Rokuta had complained earlier that day.

His response was merely a cheerful laugh. "Why not? You're my advisor aren't you? Think about it and then tell me your advice."

Rokuta rubbed his hand over his face. That man was annoying and Rokuta wondered why Heaven had told him to choose such a person for a king. Fifteen years and Rokuta still did not trust Shouryuu even a small amount. Kings could not be trusted, he constantly told himself. He would just be like all the others and destroy En. Yet even as Rokuta believed that he saw En was starting to flourish around him. The kingdom was recovering and the people were returning. For that he was thankful, yet he still could not trust Shouryuu.

Rolling up the scroll, Rokuta decided it was time to give up. He was not going to get anywhere tonight. Plus he was too tired to think straight anymore. He stood and stretched, thinking for a moment what he should do now. His bed was inviting however he felt the sudden urge to pay Shouryuu back for inflicting this task on him.

_I'll take this stupid scroll and throw it over his face_, He thought smugly as he left his room. _So when he wakes up in the morning he'll see it first thing._

Satisfied with this plan, Rokuta made his way to where the king's chambers were. As he drew closer he took a moment to look at the architecture of the palace. It was so fancy, especially compared to what he grew up with in Hourai, that he was still not use to seeing it everyday. The marble and gold embroidered along the walls, decorating the doorways and lining the floor looked like something out of a fairytale. It made him a bit annoyed sometimes; especially seeing how the luxury increased the closer he got to Shouryuu's room. While the common people below them suffered still, they slept in a place like this.

Finally reaching the doorway, Rokuta paused. It was dark inside and he mentally kicked himself for not bringing any light with him. He waited until his eyes adjusted better to the darkness before he entered, moving as silently as possible across the carpeted floor. The king's bed was much bigger than his own and looked like it could fit two or three people. A canopy of silk hung down from the top in several layers, hiding everything behind it from wandering eyes. It occurred to Rokuta then as he stood outside the wall of silk that this was probably a stupid idea. He'd be better off just leaving the scroll on Shouryuu's desk and being done with it. Truthfully he'd rather not wake the king up and then have to deal with him.

Unfortunately vengeance (or perhaps curiosity) got the better of him. He inched closer and paused when he heard movement. When nothing happened, he parted the silk curtains and poked his head inside. It was dark so he couldn't see anything. He was about to deposit the scroll on the bed and leave when movement caught the corner of his eye. Something caught the faint glint of light from a candle outside. Rokuta jerked backwards, barely avoiding the edge of Shouryuu's sword. Both of them froze at the same time, the tip of the blade pressing against the side of the kirin's neck. The scroll slipped from his hands and unfurled on the floor. The rustling of the parchment was the only sound in the room.

By then Rokuta could see in the dark a bit better and he stared wide-eyed at Shouryuu sitting up before him. He was wearing simple sleeping robes that were open in the front, exposing his bare chest. His hair was down around his shoulders. It was a complete mess, frazzled and tangled. Shouryuu himself looked frazzled and very startled. It was then Rokuta realized he also still seemed to be half asleep. Realizing he was at the receiving end of the sword Shouryuu was gripping tightly in his hand, Rokuta let out a small yelp and tumbled backwards. The silk curtains fell closed as the Taiho collapsed on the floor in a heap.

"Rokuta?"

The silk curtains moved again and Shouryuu stuck his head out, peering down at the boy with a surprised expression on his face. He also looked vaguely concerned but Rokuta was still so shook up from nearly getting his throat sliced that he didn't notice.

"W-What the hell was that?! What kind of idiot keeps a sword in their bed?!"

Shouryuu stared and then gave a soft sigh, running his hand through his hair. He looked a little shook up himself.

"Maybe the better question is what kind of idiot sneaks into the room of a new king."

Rokuta stared, still angry from the scare but feeling it beginning to fade quickly. Shouryuu disappeared behind the canopy again and for a brief second Rokuta debated on just leaving. But then Shouryuu spoke so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

"Forgive me."

Hesitating, Rokuta wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to reply to that. So he picked him up and pulled the silk layers open again, standing there uncertainly. He glanced awkwardly at the sword resting on a pillow near by and then back to Shouryuu, who was rubbing his forehead wearily.

"Are you okay?"

The words fell out of the kirin's mouth before he could stop them. Shouryuu glanced up, looking perplexed that Rokuta was still there. Rokuta himself was surprised yet he strangely found that he didn't want to leave. In their short time together he had never seen Shouryuu be anything other than annoyingly laid back and carefree. Yet suddenly he had witnessed a different aspect to him, that of fear and maybe slight paranoia about his surroundings. Rokuta had forgotten very quickly that this world was still alien to Shouryuu.

"Yes. I think I was dreaming. You scared me."

"_I_ scared _you_…?" Rokuta muttered.

Shouryuu laughed. "Yes. A warrior generally doesn't like when people sneak up on him."

Rokuta made a face. Just like that the carefree attitude was back again. He collected the scroll from the ground and threw it on Shouryuu's lap, not even bothering to roll it back up.

"Whatever. I only came to give you that."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Hmph."

Shouryuu picked it up, squinting at it. Although he couldn't read it in the darkness he recognized it enough to understand what it was.

"I see."

There was a pause and Rokuta decided this was the time he should leave. This whole thing had been awkward and unwanted. He wanted to put it behind him as soon as possible. Yet before he could move Shouryuu reached out and touched the side of Rokuta's neck lightly. The kirin tensed immediately.

"I didn't hurt you," He said with a small sigh of relief. "Good. You would've never let me hear the end of it if I had."

Rokuta stared and then angrily slapped Shouryuu's hand away. "Don't touch me."

His voice sounded venomous, even to his own ears. Shouryuu withdrew his hand with a small chuckle. "As you wish. You can leave now. I'll tell you what my first decree is in the morning."

"What? You mean you already knew it?"

"Not at all, but you just gave it to me like I suspected you would."

Rokuta hesitated again. He felt the need to ask. The words were right on the tip of his tongue. Yet he didn't want to ask at the same time. Letting the silk curtains fall closed one last time, Rokuta stepped away and turned on his heel to leave. Once he reached the doorway, Shouryuu suddenly spoke again.

"I know you don't trust me. I don't know if you ever will no matter how long I end up sitting on the throne. And if _you_ don't trust me then the people most definitely won't."

Rokuta, back still toward the room, didn't move. Shouryuu continued, "So I will make En a kingdom where people can trust each other undoubtedly and no one has to sleep with a sword by his bed. I will do this for you."

Rokuta stood there for several seconds. When Shouryuu did not speak again, he left the room and continued back towards his own. His mind was spinning with a thousand and one thoughts as he walked. Although Shouryuu's words had touched something inside him, he still could not trust a king. However he did think, for a brief instantly, that Shouryuu may be the one to someday change his mind.

The next day the First Decree of the Kingdom of En was declared: _"…And thus the Kingdom of En will from today henceforth never turn away anyone in need and all who seek help shall now know that they will always have a home here."_


	3. III :: using an imperial treasure

"Kouya!"

Rokuta's cry echoed off the cell walls and traveled down the cave after the boy, but it was ignored. Kouya walked on, demon in tow, at a brisk pace. His footsteps faded until at last they stopped. He was gone and Rokuta knew he would never look back. Sitting half upright on the sleeping dais within his holding cell, Rokuta felt the momentarily rush of strength he had acquired in the face of his heated discussion with his former friend leave him instantly. He nearly tumbled forward off the bed but a strong hand caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Rest," Shouryuu told him, more of a request than an order. "You're too weak to go anywhere right now."

Rokuta shrugged the king's hand away and reluctantly lay back down. Even without his strength he still wanted to follow Kouya. He wanted to reason with him. There had to be a way to make him understand.

_You aren't like this, Kouya. I know you're not…_

Shouryuu sat down on the edge of the dais and sighed heavily, causing Rokuta to turn his head towards him. He suddenly realized the king looked just as defeated and weary as he did.

"You really are a _baka,_" Shouryuu said after a long period of silence. "You call me an idiot and cease to watch your own actions."

For some reason Shouryuu's words stung and, too tired to put up his normal fight, he shrunk back from the criticism with a halfhearted glare. Shouryuu didn't say anything further and so the two sat in silence again, Rokuta watching him and waiting. Yet Shouryuu remained seated and said nothing, staring out towards the bars that Kouya had left open. After so long away from him, his presence here was comforting and it filled Rokuta with a gentle ease. The ease slowly began to lull him to sleep, but before he drifted off Shouryuu stood. Alarmed, Rokuta immediately jerked awake and tried to sit up again.

"I just told you to rest," Shouryuu chuckled.

"Don't leave."

The worlds fell out of his mouth before he could stop them and he was immediately embarrassed. Yet the weariness from the blood fever and the separation from his master for two whole months quickly stamped his embarrassment out. He didn't care right now. All he knew was that he didn't want Shouryuu to leave. The king gave him an odd look, possibly surprised at the request. He seemed to hesitate and then sat back down. Rokuta relaxed, though he no longer wanted to sleep for fear Shouryuu would try to leave again.

"I still have some things to take care of," Shouryuu told him. "It's best you just lay here until you feel better. Then talk to Atsuyu about going back to Kankyuu."

Rokuta blinked. "But… Aren't you going to? Can't we just leave together?"

"The element of surprise is still mine. Kouya won't tell anyone that I'm the king."

Rokuta looked away and then rolled over on his side, back facing Shouryuu. "Don't be so sure. Kouya isn't the same person anymore." _He'd even betray me for Atsuyu without a second thought._

"Maybe, but he still isn't going to do it. I can feel it."

"You're too cocky, you know that?"

"And you're the fool who stayed a willing prisoner for two months."

Rokuta winced inwardly. Shouryuu's voice was ice when he said those words. He had felt it but he hadn't actually wanted to admit that Shouryuu was furious with him. He deserved it but it still stung horribly. Rokuta blamed this entirely on the king-kirin relationship and not the fact that he might actually care about what Shouryuu thought of him.

"In any case," Shouryuu continued, unaware or perhaps just not caring how harsh his voice had been. "I want to see this through to the end. I can't just leave and hope it'll fix itself. That's not what I came to do."

"What _did_ you come to do?"

"To prevent an unnecessary war."

"Prevent?"

"Despite what you may think, Rokuta, I don't like shedding blood anymore than you."

Now Rokuta felt angry. He turned over and sat fully upright with newfound strength, glaring at the king who turned to look at him.

"Unnecessary! Before you were telling me it was a necessary war. 'Kill only a hundred now to spare thousands later', that's what you said. And now you're telling me you were trying to prevent it this whole time? You're a liar!"

In continuing with his habit if having the weirdest reactions to things, Shouryuu laughed at this accusation. He made no reply and stood, causing Rokuta to feel conflicted. Despite his anger he still wasn't sure he wanted Shouryuu to go. He watched the king reach instead his sleeve and produce a clear gem about the size of Rokuta's fist. He turned and held it out to him. At his blank stare, Shouryuu took his arm and placed it in his palm. Upon contact with it, Rokuta felt a strange warmth and tingling sensation in his hand. Startled, he jumped a little and stared at it curiously.

"What's this?"

"En's imperial treasure."

Rokuta looked startled again. "What? No, it… Really?"

Shouryuu laughed again. "Yes and no. Apparently it was a series of gems like that one that did different things to gauge a person's worth. Shukou told me that they were all lost in the chaos of the Owl-King's rule, save for that one. If I ever find the others I'll be sure to sell them off, too."

Rokuta stared at it, perplexed. It didn't seem to do much other than cause his hand to feel like pins and needles. "I don't understand."

"If I'm a liar, that gem would tell you. If someone lies when they hold it, it turns black."

Rokuta paused. After a moment he said, "That's sort of lame."

Shouryuu laughed. "You should ask Shukou what the other ones did. They're even worse. Selling them is the only option."

Rokuta watched the firelight create rainbows across the gem's clear surface, turning it in his hand to make them dance. Then he looked up at Shouryuu who was still standing over him, smiling.

"If I wanted to destroy this kingdom, I wouldn't have bothered working so hard to build it back up. If I wanted my people to die I wouldn't go through the effort of using an excuse like war. Wars are always both necessary and unnecessary. And one should always try every option available before resorting to it."

With that Shouryuu turned away, lifting his hand as he headed back towards the bars. Rokuta opened his mouth to stop him but then he heard footsteps drawing closer. The kirin realized that must be the minister Kouya had said he would send.

"Rest," Shouryuu said. "Then confront Atsuyu about what you know. I'll handle the rest."

The minister appeared with a torch, an elderly man who was stout and stone-faced. "You can leave now."

Shouryuu gave a cheeky grin. "Yes, sir. Thank you. He's being very stubborn so I'll gladly take my leave."

Rokuta watched Shouryuu leave, feeling a pang of desperation at having to be separated and then feeling immediately irritated by that. He tucked the jewel silently into his own robe and lay back down. Staring at the ceiling, his thoughts swirling in a million different directions, Rokuta slowly drifted into a feverish sleep.


End file.
